


Steps

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Slice of Life, gay adoption
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "Se Naraku avesse dovuto rappresentare la vita con uno schema, avrebbe scelto una scala: una serie di gradini da salire saltello dopo saltello, secondo il meccanismo non solo che ogni balzo era più difficile del precedente, ma complicava anche le cose nel complesso – forse la pensione sarebbe stata un'eccezione, ma al momento non voleva pensarci. Perché tentare la scalata, allora? Perché più si arrivava in alto, più ci si ritrovava inesplicabilmente felici."





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'ottava settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Vita.  
> Una robina coccolosa for the fun of it. Enjoy!

Se Naraku avesse dovuto rappresentare la vita con uno schema, avrebbe scelto una scala: una serie di gradini da salire saltello dopo saltello, secondo il meccanismo non solo che ogni balzo era più difficile del precedente, ma complicava anche le cose nel complesso – forse la pensione sarebbe stata un'eccezione, ma al momento non voleva pensarci. Perché tentare la scalata, allora? Perché più si arrivava in alto, più ci si ritrovava inesplicabilmente felici.

“ _Ugh, quanto mi sono rammollito._ ”

No, in verità sapeva di essere su una strada ben più che giusta – avesse continuato come in gioventù, tenendosi come amici diversi spacciatori della Yakuza e  _comprando_ da loro fino a ridursi semi-incosciente in un qualche scantinato con molte donne nude e un odore terrificante, era piuttosto sicuro che ci sarebbe rimasto stecchito da un pezzo, per un motivo o per l'altro. Ma aveva sempre supposto che la sua arrampicata sarebbe stata giusto giusto uno strisciare fuori da quel buco nero per accontentarsi di lavare i piatti in un fast-food, perché la roba gli aveva fregato l'ottimo cervello che il destino gli aveva donato. Invece, nella città in cui si era trasferito sia per staccarsi da quel mondo schifoso in cui si era cacciato sia perché c'era uno dei migliori centri di disintossicazione a cui si potesse ambire, aveva trovato ben di più di un circolo di tossici pentiti come lui.

Una relazione stabile con un giovane studente di legge incontrato per caso attraverso una catena di amicizie, per cominciare. Un dannato  _schianto_ di studente di legge, per essere precisi, che gli aveva fatto girare la testa dal primo istante in cui l'aveva visto – cazzo, neanche l'eroina l'aveva mai stordito in modo brutale come quello sguardo del colore dell'oro che gli era affondato nel petto proprio come una stupida freccia. Aveva scoperto molto in fretta che era uno stronzetto, freddo come ghiaccio, silenzioso e pungente, ma aveva gettato lo stesso le mani su quell'ammasso di filo spinato e non ne era uscito nemmeno sanguinante: Sesshomaru non aveva battuto ciglio a sentirlo parlare del suo passato, l'aveva ascoltato promettere di essere davvero cambiato, l'aveva lasciato blaterare per un po' riguardo a tutti quegli sdolcinati sentimenti di cui Naraku non riusciva a liberarsi e poi l'aveva baciato, così, senza nemmeno una parola. Un buon inizio, no? Un ottimo gradino da salire, specie insieme a tutti quelli che erano seguiti e che avevano reso le cose davvero serie.

Certo, non si era mica immaginato che anni dopo si sarebbero  _sposati_ . Per Dio. Sposato, lui.

Già riuscire a entrare in una scuola di giornalismo e uscirne indenne gli era sembrata una cosa grandiosa, così come cominciare a farsi pubblicare; ma un matrimonio? Con un avvocato che grazie allo studio di famiglia non aveva avuto problemi a iniziare a lavorare? Cielo, solo la parola  _avvocato_ faceva ridere, a ben pensarci, considerati certi suoi precedenti. Ma quando Sesshomaru aveva tirato fuori quell'anello, Naraku non aveva nemmeno riflettuto prima di dirgli di sì; l'ansia e la fase “ _Che cazzata che cazzata che cazzata_ ” erano sopraggiunti subito dopo, al punto che nel giorno prestabilito Naraku era stato pronto a fuggire a Cuba in abito elegante e tutto il resto. Ma era rimasto, scoprendo che la convivenza costante significava un leggero incremento di litigi, ma anche un notevole incremento di... attività notturne del genere più piacevole; e, scherzi a parte, ancora doveva pentirsene, benché si facesse un po' schifo da quanto felice si sentiva.

Sesshomaru, però, ambiva a salire un altro gradino della vita. Gliel'aveva sempre accennato, in modo vago e leggero, ma dopo tre anni di matrimonio filati quasi lisci come l'olio il suo proposito si era fatto molto più che serio. Sinceramente, Naraku aveva iniziato a farsela sotto fin dalla loro prima chiacchierata al riguardo. Adesso, guidando verso casa con accanto Sesshomaru e una bambina di cinque anni sul sedile posteriore, stava facendo notevoli sforzi per non avere un attacco di panico. O di euforia molesta. O entrambe le cose.

Un elemento interessante di tutta quella storia era stato vedere suo marito sfoggiare tutta la propria abilità in tribunale: aveva passato anni a chiedersi come uno silenzioso come lui potesse essere l'ottimo avvocato che a quanto pareva era, con quel suo sottile, costante disprezzo generale per la specie umana e l'indole chiusa. Aveva scoperto che la sua tattica consisteva più o meno nella stessa che usava per avere la meglio nelle discussioni a casa: niente fronzoli, tutti fatti. Frasi secche che non lasciavano possibilità di replica, pronunciate con una tale sicurezza che il primo subitaneo istinto era di annuire e dargli ragione – con quel tono, avrebbe potuto convincere una folla dell'esistenza di unicorni arcobaleno e delle sirene, se solo si fosse sentito di umore simpatico. Ma no, Sesshomaru preferiva applicarsi per obiettivi seri. Tipo portarli ad adottare una bambina malgrado il passato turbolento di Naraku, attraverso pile di documenti e visite e garanzie e telefonate che formavano un labirinto, molto più che un percorso.

La piccola era orfana e si chiamava Rin. Era abbastanza grande da comprendere la situazione, ma abbastanza innocente da accettarla con un enorme, adorabile sorriso, rivolto soprattutto a Sesshomaru.

Era stato lui a “sceglierla” – non che fosse davvero come prendere un cagnolino o un animale domestico, ma Naraku aveva capito all'istante che non ci sarebbe stata molta competizione: la bambina l'aveva adorato all'istante, benché lui non le avesse detto neanche una parola, e mentre Naraku girovagava a conoscere altri ragazzini Sesshomaru era rimasto seduto per forse un'ora ad ascoltarla raccontare storie e mimarle con delle bambole. Lì per lì, in un moto immaturo e infantile, Naraku aveva sudato freddo – che quel passo avanti nella vita per Sesshomaru significasse lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, compreso suo marito? Ma aveva fatto del proprio meglio per sopprimere quelle paure e per ripetersi che tante coppie condividevano l'amore con dei figli senza per questo esserne distrutte, e alla fine il suo impegno era stato ripagato: Sesshomaru non gli era mai parso più sereno e più innamorato di lui come in quel periodo, e dopo un po' di visite all'orfanotrofio e il primo bacino che Rin gli aveva dato sulla guancia chiamandolo papà, Naraku si era sciolto in maniera irreparabile. Quasi indecorosa. Non aveva nemmeno avuto le forze per domandarsi dove la sua vita da ribelle incallito fosse finita, perso in una bolla di tepore che gli aveva stampato un sorriso idiota sulla faccia per circa tre giorni.

E così cominciava una nuova avventura, con delle nuove routine – la scuola, insieme al lavoro – e la scoperta di non essere troppo male come padre. Anzi, grazie a Dio che lui c'era, perché gli ci volle meno di una settimana a rendersi conto che, da solo, Sesshomaru avrebbe viziato Rin in maniera perfino dannosa, e non per scherzo: un pomeriggio era tornato a casa e aveva trovato il salotto pressoché imploso su se stesso, con colori sparsi ovunque e il suo sempre impeccabile marito con la faccia dipinta di verde e la costosa camicia su misura imbrattata di rosa. E neanche l'ombra di un'arrabbiatura nella sua espressione. Ovviamente, di primo impatto Naraku era scoppiato a ridere, ma poi era stato costretto – per la prima volta, forse? – a fare il  _discorso serio, severo e responsabile_ sia alla bambina che a Sesshomaru, perché anche se potevano permetterselo era comunque una rottura dover rifare la tappezzeria di casa a intervalli periodici. Avrebbe inserito quella situazione come esempio di “paradosso” in tutti i dizionari, se avesse potuto; ma il punto era che, da allora, Sesshomaru rimaneva quello da cui Rin correva a chiedere regali facendo gli occhioni dolci, ma almeno ogni tanto riceveva un no in risposta.

Uno dei momenti che lui preferiva era la buonanotte. Si davano i turni per chi doveva leggere la storia che avrebbe accompagnato Rin nel sonno quella sera, ma di solito l'altro rimaneva comunque seduto lì accanto per ascoltare; all'inizio avevano provato a recitare i dialoghi, ma Rin si emozionava e divertiva troppo e questo significava un'ulteriore ora – se non due – a cercare di metterla tranquilla, e perfino Sesshomaru ne usciva esausto e un po' esasperato. Il tempo che così impiegavano anche dopo le loro giornate più stressanti, comunque, non era mai sprecato: appoggiato allo stipite della porta, cingendo per la vita Sesshomaru mentre entrambi lanciavano un'ultima occhiata al faccino sereno della loro piccola, avvolta stretta stretta tra le coperte, Naraku si ritrovava a sorridere anche quando fino a poche ore prima non aveva fatto altro che litigare con i suoi colleghi.

Già, era proprio uno sdolcinato rammollito, ormai. Ma almeno la scala l'aveva salita fino a vette che non avrebbe mai nemmeno osato immaginare. Certo, il gradino della pubertà e dell'adolescenza di Rin sarebbe stato una montagna russa, lo sapeva, ma dopo tutto quello che aveva affrontato... beh, aveva già le cinture allacciate e un biglietto che non vedeva l'ora di usare. Specie perché sapeva che qualcun altro sarebbe sempre stato seduto accanto a lui, per tutto il resto della vita.

 


End file.
